The Kissing Problem
by bxblover
Summary: Something Ms. Holliday says sticks with Finn, and he suddenly feels the need to apologize to his stepbrother. Awkward Furt awesome-ness. References klaine of course. A very small one-shot. T for 'sex' discussions.


Title: The Kissing Problem

Started: 7/21/11 1:04 a.m.

Finished: 7/21/11 2:13 a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt was startled out of his inspection when he heard a knock on the door, causing him to jostle the shirt he had underneath the needle of the sewing machine. He quickly shut off the machine and lifted the needle to make sure no damage was done to the shirt. Thankfully, the stitch hadn't been compromised.<p>

There was another, more insistent knock, and Kurt sighed with agitation. "Come in."

Finn nervously stuck his head in the door. "Hey."

"Finn, do you have a death wish? What have I told you about bothering me during sewing time?"

"To…not?" Finn questioned helplessly. "But I just had a quick question! I promise it won't take long."

The younger male rolled his eyes and bent over his sewing machine again. "Alright, but hurry up. I'm trying to finish this amazing shirt before Blaine gets here. I need his input."

His brother carefully inched into the bedroom, sitting down on the mattress and crossing his legs apprehensively. He cleared his throat and started tugging at his sleeves. "Um…so…so…"

Kurt sighed again, this time in impatience. "Oh Finn, would you just spit it out?"

"Okay, okay. Um…remember when I told you that Ms. Holliday subbed for the health class at McKinley and she sang in glee club again?"

"Vaguely," he replied absently, distracted by a wayward thread.

"Um…well, at the end, she told us that once you've had sex with someone, you've had sex with everyone they've had sex with…basically."

The countertenor had to resist the smile creeping its way onto his lips. He knew where this was going.

"And my question is…does the same thing happen…with kissing?"

He frowned suddenly. Okay, maybe he _didn't_ know where this was going. "Um…well with that logic, I guess it applies. Although I've never…wait…why?"

Finn took a deep breath, his cheeks bright red, and his hands twisting together nervously.

"I'm sorry I kissed your boyfriend Kurt!"

Kurt abruptly straightened in his seat. "What? OW!" He jerked back, realizing that in his surprise he'd jabbed his finger on the still needle. He started sucking on the wounded digit, and glared accusingly at his brother, who was now wincing with concern for him.

"Finn Hudson, what the hell are you talking about?"

The quarterback scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I kiss Rachel and…you remember how Rachel kissed Blaine?"

"Vaguely," Kurt hissed bitterly, before he was struck by a wave of comprehension. "Oh my go—Finn! Seriously?"

If possible, Finn's cheeks were even redder. "Well, I already made peace with the whole 'I'm kissing every dude she's ever kissed' thing, because I can kind of block it out of my mind. I-I mean the sex one is harder, because I've only had sex with Santana and she's had sex with," he shuddered and closed his eyes. "But anyway, I remembered that one of the dudes that Rachel kissed is now your boyfriend, and I remember how upset you got when she kissed him and we're brothers, so it seems kind of…I mean she's just a _girl_, but…well, I'm not changing teams for Blaine anytime soon. I just wanted you to know that," he reassured with certainty, clearing his throat again and firmly fixing his gaze to the floor.

Kurt half-smiled, still nursing his finger. Sure, Finn was a total idiot, but he was an endearing one. And one hell of an awesome brother.

"Finn, it's sweet that you don't want to upset me, and I appreciate the effort to assuage my…worries…about any interest you may have in my boyfriend. But that whole thing about sleeping with every person your partner has slept with is just something sex-ed teachers use to keep kids practicing safe sex. You haven't _really_ had sex with half the population at McKinley, and I promise, you most certainly _haven't_ kissed Blaine."

The older teen straightened, and half-smiled back, looking extremely relieved. "R-really? You're sure?"

Kurt nodded, and smiled patiently. Finn let out a breath of relief and stood up from the bed.

"Well that's good! I just didn't want you to think that I would make a play for your boyfriend. Not that Blaine isn't awesome, it's just that I don't—"

"I know Finn," he said with a grin.

His brother shifted on his feet for a moment. "So that stuff isn't true? This means I haven't kissed, or had sex with a dude then right," he asked hopefully.

"Trust me, the whole thing is total nonsense," the paler teen said positively, and was mildly surprised to find himself un-offended by the slightly tactless question.

"What whole thing?"

They looked to the open door, and found Blaine standing against the frame, a curious expression on his face.

He smiled over at his boyfriend. "It's nothing. I'll tell you later."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow in amusement and strolled into the room. He looked down and happened to notice Kurt clutching his finger. "What happened?"

He held up his hand, displaying the small puncture mark on his middle finger. "I accidentally stabbed myself with the needle."

"Aww, poor baby," Blaine said sympathetically. He pulled the soft hand to his mouth and tenderly kissed the injured finger.

Kurt grinned devilishly at his brother. "Hey Finn, you just kissed me!"

Finn glared at him, his face turning bright red again. Blaine looked between the two boys inquisitively. "Um…excuse me?"

"Nothing." Finn replied, smirking despite himself. He stuck his tongue out at his brother and marched from the room.

His boyfriend stared at him for a minute, and the countertenor sighed. "It's a long story. He was afraid that since he kissed Rachel and Rachel kissed you that that means he's kissed you as well."

The older Warbler nodded and crouched down next to the sewing chair. "Ohh, I've heard of that. That annoying sex-ed speech?"

"Yeah. I told him it's not true of course," Kurt nodded, going back to his sewing, almost done with the garment. Blaine hummed in admiration at the shirt and started fingering one of the sleeves. After a minute he started chuckling.

"Gosh I hope it's not true. Otherwise that would mean you'd have kissed Rachel Berry."

The brunette pulled a face like he had just drank sour milk, and the expression made Blaine's chuckles turn into deep laughter. Kurt bristled at the sound, then simply shrugged with an amused smile.

"That's fine. It also means that _you've_ kissed Dave Karofsky."

There was a long pause from his boyfriend, and he looked back to see hazel eyes narrowed at him.

"Touché, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt grinned and slid on his finished shirt.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I don't know, I had to, okay! XD Done very quickly, and thus the shortest story by <strong>_**far**_**! But there's not really much to add to it, so I just hope you guys like it. Feedback helps save kittens. :)**


End file.
